Up to now, an inspection apparatus that inspects leakage of an evaporated fuel generated in a fuel tank and leakage of an evaporated fuel from a canister that recovers the evaporated fuel generated in the fuel tank has been known.
The inspection apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 inspects the leakage of the evaporated fuel by the following method. In the method, first, when an internal combustion engine is stopped, a pump is operated in a state in which a flow channel that leads to the atmosphere, a flow channel that leads to a reference orifice, and a flow channel that leads to the pump are communicated in the stated order, and a pressure of the flow channel that leads to the reference orifice is detected as a reference pressure. Next, an electromagnetic valve is driven so as to be switched to shut off the flow channel that leads to the atmosphere, and communicate the flow channel that leads to the pump with the flow channel that leads to the canister and the tank. Subsequently, the pump is operated to reduce a pressure in the fuel tank and the pressure in the flow channel leading to the canister and the tank is detected as a system pressure. Finally, the reference pressure is compared with the system pressure, to thereby determine whether an evaporated fuel leakage in the canister and the fuel tank falls within an allowable range, or not.